


Look in the Mirror

by LadyFern



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherhood Plot Line, Hues Lives!, Minor Character Death, Swearing Ed, pretty heavy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFern/pseuds/LadyFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripped from one world and dropped in another, all she wants to do is go home, but she knows more than she should and because of that she doesn't know if she will make it there in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started this fic, expect changes both to names and pace of the first few chapter! As always feed back or any comments are appreciated.

It started in her dreams. Few and far in between at first until they were coming to her almost every night. 

Shouting. Screaming. Loud in her ears and she could never tell if they were from either anger or pain. Maybe both. But while they rang in her ears she saw strange flashes of blue light as large eyes peered down at her from all around no matter which way she turned. And there, beneath it all, a strong drumming that seemed to pulse into her, reaching through her chest till she felt it all the way down in her toes. 

Each time when she woke from these dreams, covered in sweat, she found the drumming only to be her blood pounding in her ears and the sound of crickets drifting in from the open window the only other sound in the night. She would curse at herself and at her imagination, and turn back over into her sheets, trying to get comfortable again. And soon, like the dreams never even happened, she would drift off. Forgetting the sound of screaming and the flashes of light in her eyes she would drift off with not a thought of strange red stones in her head. 

 

 

“You did what?!?” 

Colonel Mustang’s team jumped in their seats slightly at the sudden exclamation coming from behind the closed doors of Mustang’s private office. Though startled most were quick to roll their eyes and return to their work. Knowing who was inside, they weren’t surprised by this sort of reaction. Hell, they looked forward to his visits as they enjoyed the extra entertainment he brought with him. 

Inside the private office Edward Elric was far from entertained. His brother, Alphonse, was sitting on one of the couches behind him as he watched where the elder stood in front of the Colonel’s desk, practically bristling with irritation. His glare was focused on Mustang, knowing the man’s clasped hands set in front of his face were hiding a smirk he could still hear in his voice. 

“I said, Fullmetal,” Mustang repeated, and it was easy to see he really was enjoying this far too much. ”I volunteered you.”

“What the fuck do you mean you volunteered me?!”

“Brother, please!” Alphonse said, rising from his spot on the couch to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Calm down.”

“Calm down? How the hell can I calm down after hearing this bullshit!”

“I’m sure the Colonel has a good reason for all this.”

“Fuck his reasons! Liore was a dead end, we need to keep moving. Going all the way to central for this stupid ass assignment is a waste of our goddamn time!”

At this Mustang’s face lost its edge of humor, his eyebrows knitting together in a known sign of irritation.

“It’s already done, Fullmetal. I expect you on the train out tonight.”

“I’m not go--”

“Fullmetal!” Mustang said as he stood. His hands were braced on the desk in front of him as peered down at his stubborn subordinate, knowing he’d hate having to look up to meet his eye. “As I said, it’s already done. Protocol states that all State Alchemists are required to put in at least ten hours a month of lab time to keep their certification. Now I’ve been generous to you, let you run around to do as you see fit so because of that you will be doing this assignment. You will go to Central, you will gauge the four labs and the research projects being done there and then you will report back to me. As ordered!” 

Edward spluttered at this, words stuck in his throat as he had no rebuttal for the clear case against him, before letting out a rather undignified noise of frustration before storming out of the room. 

Alphonse could only watch and flinch as the office doors slammed closed behind his brother. Had he the breath he would have sighed at his brother’s behaviour, but instead chose to stand in the now empty space in front of the Colonel’s desk. 

“I’m sorry about him, sir. It’s been a long week.”

“So it seems,” Mustang said as he returned to his seat. “Liore not what you two were hoping for?”

“No, sir. Just a fake trying to claw his way to power,” Al said rather sullenly. He and his brother both had held high hopes for Liore, about the man in the East who could make miracles. But upon reaching the town and seeing their miracle man for what he really was, another dead end in their hunt for answers, Alphonse was starting to think that they would never get their bodies back.

Mustang sighed at the sight of the downtrodden suit of armor, his hand coming up to rest at his temples. “You know, I did have a good reason for volunteering Ed for this assignment.” Mustang rolled his eyes at the look he received, not needing facial expressions to read the disbelieving look thrown at him by Al. 

“I did! Edward’s been signed into the military a little over a year now and not once made use of those labs. Now I know you two like to run by yourselves but I thought it might be a good chance to bounce thoughts off the other Alchemists down there, get some new ideas. At the very least clear your heads before you head back out again.”

“Oh,” Alphonse said after a brief moment of thought. “I never thought about it like that before.”

Here Mustang scoffed, picking up his pen and returning to one of the many reports he had been working through before Fullmetal had barged into his office. 

“As hard as you two may find it to believe, Alphonse, you can trust us adults, y’know.”

It was quiet for the next minute or so, the only sound coming from Mustang’s pen as he scratched away at his report, his head never rising to meet the warm look Alphonse’s gaze had turned into.

“Thank you, Colonel, sir.”

Mustang raised his off hand in a wave of dismissal, not looking up until he heard the click of the door as he was left alone in his office to which he threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair, eyes falling shut. A knock on his door alerting him of one of his team entering the room.

“Everything alright, sir?” Hawkeyes tone sounded serious enough but Mustang knew better than to believe that, glad to have her there at his side, worrying over him.

“Yes,” Mustang replied, eyes opening to see his Lieutenant standing in his office’s doorway. “It’s just sometimes I don’t know what we’re going to do with those boys.”


End file.
